The Railway Kid
by trainmaster350
Summary: A young boy and his friends try to find a new home


The Railway Kid.

PROLOG:

It was upon the midnight hour when I stole back the steam engine from the scrap yard. It was mine to begin with. Now before I get ahead of myself my name is J. . I'm 8 years old mixed Navajo and Chinese descent. One way or another family worked on the railroads doing every job from laundry to keeping the peace amongst the workers. Just recently a group of thugs broke into my house clamming my dad owed them $400.00 from a poker game two months ago. Even though we knew that wasn't true and refused to pay they proceeded to beat him to death, holding me against my will forcing me to watch. When they were done they took the deed to my family's old 4-6-2 K4 and left saying if told anyone they would be back. I was 6 years old and I spent the next 2 years planning to take back my birthright. As I waited for my chance, I got my revenge by leading the cops to their hideout where they ran a speak-easy and drug rings for the mobs. Three of them got no less than 200 years. The other two got sent to the chair. Before the bust they sold the engine to a scrap yard. I knew that I had to get back. Two week later brings us back to the beginning I sunk in at 10:30 P.M sharp, by 10:45 I started to fill the tank with water. As it fill I quickly checked the locomotive over, it looked like it was ok. 10:50 I started the fire to build up steam. Since it took time I decided to look for anything that could be useful. As I looked I found a bunch of tools including hammers, saws, winches and axes, I took many as I could and loaded them into the tool compartment. I continued to check the boiler pressure gage. On my third trip into the yard I saw an old NC5 PRR caboose just 10 yards behind the locomotive. I quickly checked it over, it was in rough shape but it was structurally sound. I had to use a forklift to push it to the locomotive but it hooked up and I was set to go. Making sure the track was clear, I eased the throttle two notches to start slowly so steam wasn't wasted. After clearing the gate I opened her to half throttle, I keep thinking is there a place for me to be accepted and can I prove to myself that I'm ready?

Chapter 1: New Friends

The sun was coming up when I got back to my hideout. It wasn't much but it was home. After securing the engine, I grab a quick bite and hit the sack. A few hours later I awoke to something I heard outside. I come out my hideaway surprised to see no more than five kids, three girls, and two boys no older then I was. "Hello" one said. "Hi I answered."May I ask how did you get here?" "We walked." said another. "May I have your names please?" One of the girls spoke: They call me Sonic; I'm 7 1/2 years old and was the fastest runner in school. She was lightly tanned with red hair and spoke with a New York accent. "I'm Diana 8 years and no one else can tell the difference between my work and someone else's. She was a little small for her age, brown hair with light skin. Then one of the boys spoke up. "I am Booker for I'm always reading books, 7 years old and I don't anyone's homework."The name's Chi Chi" said the last girl. "I am 8 1/2 years old and I can cook on gas, wood and electric stoves."Who's this one?" I asked considering he hasn't spoke up. "Everyone calls him Ninjas. He can't speak but he'll defend who can't defend them. And he's only 6 1/2 years old." I looked into his eyes and saw behind the wall of kindness, a fire of bravery. "Can I ask where did you guys come from?" After bit of silence Booker spoke up. "We ran away from the loco orphanage." "Why would you do that?" "Each of us was being punished for doing things we didn't do. Like rigging the dean's chair with a joy buzzer and stealing money from the trip funds. But enough was enough when Ninjas was beaten for not being able to talk by a teacher." explained Chi Chi. "Now for the big question, how did you guys find this place?" I asked. "We heard rumors of a street kid who was after the loco D.R's." clamed Booker. "Ok, I heard enough and you guys can stay for now." "YAH!" "But you'll have to help me repair the caboose." "Why should we?" asked Sonic. "You guys need a roof over your heads, my shack is too small and a storm coming next week." I explained. "Good points, ok we'll help." We got to working on that old caboose, as we're working we started to sing an old railroad song while Booker played a harmonica that went like this:

 _I'm sitting in the station lonely as can be. (Choo choo baby) Never get to go nowhere, life is passing me. (Choo choo baby) All I hear is second hand news, YAH I got the train yard blues! Train yard blues rolling down the tracks again, (Choo choo) Train yard blues rolling down the tracks again. (Choo choo) I've had the train yard blues since I don't remember when (Choo choo). I need to some traveling where the sounds are new (Choo choo baby); hear a different way of talking, different point of view. (Choo choo baby) Need to wind down south of my shoes YAH; I've got the train yard blue. Train yard blues rolling down the tracks again, (Choo choo) Train yard blues rolling down the tracks again. (Choo choo) I've had the train yard blues since I don't remember when. (Choo choo)_

By the time they finished the caboose it looked like it just came out of the shop, a nice Tuscan red with bright yellow trim. And it was the start of their friendship.

The song is Train Yard Blues from The Easter Bunny is coming to Town.

Chapter 2: Planning

"Breaker, breaker to the Rail Kid comes in Rail Kid over!" "What was that?" Cried Chi Chi. "My CB radio my contact in the Police Force" I dashed for the radio to answer. "This is Rail Kid, how' the family Sarge?" "Fine but listen we got a problem." "What's the problem?" "Five kids vanish from an orphanage almost a week ago do you have any information on where they are?" "Yah, they're with me, safe and sound." "Good I've hoped they found you." "Why?" "Because it turned out that the loco dope dealers you sent to the big house where in cahoots with a kid porno and child salve ring." "WHAT! I thought that racket was made history last month." "The ring leaders somehow got a way and wasted no time in setting up again." "Let me guess you want me to get those kids and bust the rest of the orphanage out of the city and fast. Am I correct?" "You got it and what locomotive do you have?" "A Pennsylvanian Railroad K4 Pacific. She's an old steamer but she's got it where it counts." "She'll do, I'll send down some rolling stock and is there anything else you need?" "Food, water and any weapons you can get from the impound lot." "Sure can do." "Oh I almost forgot I'll need a bus and driver to get them to the train." "I do want what I can. Over and out." With that I called everyone in to talk. "Ok everyone we got work to do." Sonic asked "What kind of job?" "We are busting the kids out of the orphanage." "How long do we have?" asked Booker "Maybe a month at best. And we need every bit of information we can get." "I got the layout right here" said Diana as she pulled out a piece of cloth and unfolded it into a full size map of the building. "Number of kids?" "75 straight up and most of them ranges from 8 to 19 years in age." Said Booker. "Can any of them drive?" "Five of them. They call themselves the Hotrod Gang, they can dive anything from go karts to big rigs." "Can we contact them?" "12:30 P.M everyday on the dot at the Pizza Hut on 5th and Main Street." "Thanks Booker. Anything else?" Sonic spoke up "every employee at the orphanage is armed with handguns ranging from 38 cal. Police Specials to 50 cal. Hand cannons." "That is lot of firepower for them." "I should know they loved to use me for target practice. Hence my need for speed." "How many thugs working the place?" "50-60 it's hard to keep count." "A rough estimate is better than none. This is asking a lot from you guys but we need to work together on this. So are you in or out?" One by one they put their hands in the center with Ninja making a small cut on his hand and placing it on top making it a blood oath.

Chapter 3: Hotrods and Pizza

The next day I went to the Pizza Hut on 5th and Main Street alone so not to cause suspicion incase of gang members watching for the runaways. When I got there I had ten minutes to wait so I ordered an extra large vegetarian pizza and a medium Pepsi Lime to go. Soon I heard the sound of a bunch of engines pulling into the parking lot. It was them the Hotrod gang. They had an old army Hummer, a Kinsworth W100, a AE86 Toyota Sprinter Trueno, a Dodge Viper, and a 65 Ford Mustang. As they came in I flagged them to my booth. "Hi guys." "How do you know about us?" "Dose Booker rings a bell?" "So old books is still around yah, well I honestly hoped he and the others got out of town. So who are you anyway?" "The name's Rail Kid. And I got a job for you." "What's the job kid?" "You know about the going on's at the orphanage?" "Yah." He said quietly "And I don't like what they've been doing down there." "How would you and your gang like throw a wrench into their machinery?" "Me and my boys are in." "Good." I handed him a piece of paper. "Follow this map and destroy it once you put it to memory. The last thing we need is an ambush on route." "See ya there tomorrow."

Chapter 4: Mounting Up

The next day found everyone working. Chi Chi and Ninja buying canned goods at the one stop discount store, Diana was making a battle flag for the upcoming fight. Booker was gathering some reading material for the journey. Me and Sonic were working on the rolling stock that Sarge sent over. It turned out to be a RPO car, two Coaches and a dining car, not in the best condition but usable. As we worked I remembered a song I once heard my mother singing, even though it was long ago I still can hear mom clear in my head.

 _If you were with me now, I find myself in you, if you were with me now, you're the only one who knew, all the thing we planned to do. I want to my live the way you said I would, with courage as my light, fighting for what's right, like you made me believe I could. And I will ride on my father's rails to places I have never been, there is so much I haven't seen, and I can feel his heartbeat still, and I will do great things on my father's rails. This world I've never see, my dreams just won't be, this train's stride with one day's ride will covered more distance then me. But I will ride on my father's rails to places I have never been, there is so much I haven't seen, and I can feel his heartbeat still, and I will do great things on my father's rails. Someday with his sprit to guild me, and his memory beside me, I will be free to ride on my father's rails to places I have never been, there is so much I haven't seen, and I can feel his heartbeat still, and I will do great things on my father's rails. On my father's rails._

Chi Chi and Ninja suddenly came in the door. "What are you doing?"asked Chi Chi. "Oh just remembering my mother before she died of DDT poisoning two years after I was born." I said with a heavy heart. "What was her name?" "I don't know how to say it but I know it translates to spring flower. For she was born in a railway camp that was set up in a field of flowers just as spring was starting." I answered. "Well where do you want the groceries? Asked Chi Chi. I told her "In the RPO it's been converted into a kitchen and storage room for cooking." "Thank you" and she left leaving me to get back to replacing the light bulbs in one of the coaches then suddenly "AAAAHHHHHHH!" I heard Chi Chi screaming at the top of her lungs. Stopping what I was doing I rushed to the RPO car to see what has scared her. When I got there I saw that she had fainted and why she was screaming. The place was like someone had a gunfight and forgot to clean up after the party. "Ah Ninja could you get Booker please while I revive Chi Chi and make it quick" I asked. He nodded and ran like a rabbit. 5 minutes later Ninja and Booker came back. "Whoa did a crew of cooped up sailors just get liberty or did the mob hit the place?" "I'd say a bit of both. Do some of the books you got have kitchen designs?" "Yes two on designs and one how to book on building one."


End file.
